


love is just our medicine for every ill we find (and you are my smooth potion, the healer of my mind)

by commandmetobewell



Series: The Commander, the Princess, the Mechanic, and the Warrior [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, also the gay emo commander bean and smol frustrated birb need loving too, and i am slightly if not very tipsy, but it's hot and steamy but also lots of feelings, emo bean gets more than just the angry potato to love her, freaking chipmunk and smol birb are in on it too, idk what this is if it's even decent it's fucking sex but it's emotional sex, it's 5:35am look at me new record for these updates, will i ever sleep who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmetobewell/pseuds/commandmetobewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they needed was a bed, some moonshine, and a bit of a push.</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, and Raven discover that maybe they're not so different after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is just our medicine for every ill we find (and you are my smooth potion, the healer of my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS IS LITERALLY 70% SMUT AND 30% FEELS.
> 
> That's all you really need to know other than I ship Clextaven (?) so hard like ultimate OT4 and also I am mildly if not really tipsy so this is literally my drunk smut, lol. Again, it's like 5:30am and obviously my life is shit so I don't really expect this to be any different. Honestly, I never really like to write smut because I think my smut-writing capabilities are literally shit. Also I've never written a poly relationship or a foursome before so please tell me if this is something you never ever want to see again in your life and I will understand. Also if I completely miswrote a poly relationship do not hesitate to yell at me, either.
> 
> The story title is based of the poem, "[Love is a Fickle Thing]" by Aedara-Wren -- which is what Raven recites to Jasper in chapter nine of my main Clexa story, "if anger and revenge can turn this ocean into a barren desert, then true love can also bloom flowers here" -- check it out if you can! :)

"Some party, huh?"

Lexa glances up to see Octavia walking over towards her with two mugs in her hand. She juts one of them out for the Commander, a smirk playing at her lips as she takes a seat by the fire. Lexa reluctantly accepts, glancing inside the mug and sniffing suspiciously before raising a brow at the warrior. Octavia only laughs, her voice slightly raspier than usual, something that the Commander deduces is a result of the potent fermented liquid inside this mug.

"It's not poison," Octavia jokes as she tips her own mug back, "you saved us, we aren't gonna kill you now. Lighten up, Heda!"

"I am the Commander," Lexa mutters as she keeps her eyes glued to the fire, "I do not need lightening. My body weight is perfectly suitable."

"God," Octavia says, cringing as she glances over to the brooding woman, "are you _always_ this literal?"

Lexa does not reply, but instead she sighs and places the cup to her mouth and drinks. Octavia is shocked to see the great stoic Commander down nearly a quarter of her cup in a single gulp, without coughing or hesitation. Lexa pulls it back and then peers into her glass before staring impassively at Octavia. The warrior remains flabbergasted as Lexa shrugs, leaning back against her log with a mild flinch. It's then that Octavia notices the faint blackened splotch decorated on the Commander's left flank. Her top is nearly dried with the blood, but the sight of the thick coating causes the girl to tense up.

"I should get Clarke for that," she says, pointing to the area on her side. Lexa only snorts sadly and shakes her head. She flicks up her eyes to see Clarke standing and chatting with Raven, laughing and touching her amicably. A knot twists in her stomach and she turns back to the drink for comfort.

"Clarke is busy talking with Raven. I do not wish to disturb her, especially when she looks so happy and content. Tonight is a celebration of our victorious peace and she deserves this respite," Lexa mutters, though she doesn't sound particularly pleased. Octavia sighs and reaches out in her inhibition, her hand lightly grazing the Commander's slender wrist. At the touch, Lexa's brows spike but Octavia is clearly too far gone to make much out of the gesture besides amicable support. The older woman feels guilty, because she can see the lingering grief of Lincoln's death still present in her eyes.

"You should be celebrating with us," Octavia murmurs, subconsciously leaning closer as she sways upon the log, "you did this for us."

"We did it together," Lexa corrects her, taking another swig of the potent mash they call alcohol. Octavia snorts and shrugs.

"You're badass. You fight like a fucking wolf, it's incredible. What was that - like, two hundred of those rebels? No wonder why your people admire you," Octavia babbles on, her eyes widening as she takes in the Commander's slouched and seemingly defeated body with a parted mouth. Lexa only raises her brow, but does not comment any further. Before she can go to answer, the sounds of laughter draw nearer and she looks up to Clarke and Raven coming by, swaying lightly on their feet as they plant themselves around the injured Commander. Clarke is on her right, with Raven sliding next to Octavia.

"Commander," Raven says quietly, nodding her head to the Commander. She no longer carries disdain in her voice when she speaks to Lexa. After everything that Bellamy had done, had destroyed and that the older woman been forced to clean up, she carries a tolerance for her now. The Commander nods in her direction, acknowledging her with a soft quip of her name in return. Clarke only rolls her eyes and lightly pokes Lexa's shoulder.

"Why are you sitting by yourself over here?" She whispers in the brunette's ear. "I thought you'd want to be celebrating in style?"

"I am drinking this hideous liquid," Lexa retorts, glaring at her cup as her mind begins to sway a little. "Is that not enough, Clarke?"

"Loosen up," Raven speaks this time, causing both Clarke and Lexa's brows to shoot to the sky. Raven only shrugs and tips her glass back. Clarke smiles at the sight of a grin forming on Raven's lips, and for a moment, she cannot make out an ounce of pain in the older girl's eyes. Lexa still looks confused.

"I do not understand your _Skaïkru_ musings," she mutters with a shake of her head, "first you tell me to lose weight, now I am to be loosened?"

"No!" Octavia hiccups with a giggle. "It means you're stressed out and need to relax."

"I am Heda-"

" _I am Heda and I don't relax_ ," Clarke mimics with a drunken slur. "The girls are right, Commander. The war is over. This is peace, take it in."

"I…," Lexa trails off before looking back at her glass again with a distant, sad expression, "I have never experienced peace before."

"Well being broody ain't gonna help," Raven smirks as she reaches out and pours more of the clear substance into the Commander's mug, "now drink up and let your guard down. And no, before you even say a word, I don't mean your literal guards. I mean you. Give yourself a night, Commander. You deserve it. Hell, after all the shit we've all been through, I can say that we _all_ deserve a night together." Clarke and Octavia blush when Raven finishes the lewd statement by cupping a hand over her mouth embarrassingly. At the awkward cough from Clarke, Lexa is once again left befuddled by their behaviour.

"I do not understand," she says with a furrowed brow as she turns to a red-faced Clarke, "why do your cheeks rouge?"

"Um," Octavia slurs as she opens her mouth, but Raven shoves her lightly, turning a deeper shade of pink. Lexa sighs, not bothered or drunk enough to deal with yet another bizarre Sky People 'inside joke' or whatever Clarke had called it earlier when she'd been laughing about whips with Octavia. How one could find amusement in a weapon as ludicrous as a whip still baffled her, but if that was to be Clarke's preference she would not judge upon it.

But still, Lexa prefers her swords.

"Holy shit!" Clarke exclaims suddenly, catching Lexa's attention. The brunette glances down to see Clarke's hands reaching out to touch her tunic. Her palms are hot and clammy against Lexa's front as she drags her hands up to the bloodied splotch upon her side. Lexa frowns and winces when her fingers catch in a dried patch of blood stuck to her shirt and skin. The soft gasp pulls a frown to the blonde's face as she growls at the Commander.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt in the battle?!" She demands in a low hiss, shaking her head as she forces her mug into Lexa's hand and clambers - literally _climbs_ \- onto the the older woman's lap, reaching for her shirt. Both Octavia and Raven are staring on with baffled expressions, but neither look terrible surprised at the action. Lexa, on the other hand, visibly flushes when Clarke's weight settles onto her waist and her eyes dart around for others.

"Clarke," she growls as she weakly shoves at the woman's shoulders, "get off me! You cannot behave this way, it is unbecoming of you."

"Says the woman who literally sends her heart-eyes twenty-four seven," Raven beams with sly grin, poking at Octavia's shoulder with a light push. Octavia giggles and Lexa raises her eyebrows threateningly again. Octavia, too far gone on her moonshine to recognize the ounce of threat in her glare, only laughs and snorts further when Clarke's hands find their way underneath Lexa's shirt and find the taut, muscled skin underneath.

"Holy," Clarke breathes out as her fingers graze over the tensing rings of muscle, "you're _ripped._ "

"Ripped?" Lexa asks, aloof. Again, Raven and Octavia gaze at each other with a hazy blush and smirk.

"I do not think the slash was that deep, Clarke. I am fine," Lexa says assuringly, worried that Clarke is concerned. The younger girl only shakes her head and maneuvers herself off Lexa's lap, causing a small ache to twinge at the older woman's heartstrings slightly. Lexa grunts when Octavia snickers at Clarke's deeper blush and averted gaze. She coughs, nearly spluttering all over her alcohol. Raven's hand finds its way to the younger girl's back, rubbing gently. This time, the two of them blush at the contact. Lexa is too busy calming her nerves over Clarke's previous touch to notice, however.

"Uh, guys, I think I'm gonna need help taking Lexa back to her tent," Clarke coughs with a soft hiccup, swaying on her feet. Lexa shakes her head, adamant that she does not need help. To prove her point, the Commander rises from where she's sitting, only to lean to one side from dizziness. Before she can fall, two arms clutch either side of her, to which Lexa (as her sight finally clears) notice to be Octavia and Raven's hands upon her biceps.

"Clarke wasn't shitting us," Raven mutters, her eyes glued to the muscle beneath her palm. "You work out, Commander?"

"Raven," Octavia laughs as she leans a little into Lexa's side a little, "she's _the_ Commander."

"Rae, O," Clarke says sharply, raising her brow, "the _tent_?"

Lexa flushes at the way Clarke's voice accents the word. Raven nods and together, she and Octavia begin walking beside the Commander, not touching her anymore but being there should she be dizzy again. By now, the alcohol is starting to seep through Lexa's system, and she feels herself letting go of a few of her inhibitions. When she reaches the tent, she sharply barks an order in Trigedasleng to her guards, telling them to not allow anyone in. They don't hazard a judgemental glance at the Commander and the _Skaïkru_ girls that follow her into the tent, but Lexa doesn't miss the barely audible wolf-whistle.

" _Shof op_ ," Lexa hisses as she reels on the balls of her feet, her hand going for her blade, "make the noise again and I'll have your head, _branwada_!"

"Lexa," Clarke's calm but slightly slurred voice brings her back, but her glare does not ease from the frightened guard. She holds the stare menacingly before turning back into her tent, where Raven and Octavia are watching with wide eyes and their jaws dropped. Lexa ignores the fire that curdles in her stomach when she feels Clarke's hand on her shoulder, gently ushering her towards the bed. The two other girls wait upon Clarke's next order.

"I need you to get me that bandaged cloth in the chest on that side," Clarke flicks her finger in the direction of the drawer with a soft voice. Raven nods and stumbles over, whereas Octavia is still staring at Lexa, who's now struggling with getting her jacket off from the heat of her drunken stupor.

"You idiot," Clarke grumbles as she makes her way over to Lexa, her hands reaching for the jacket and easing it off the Commander's shoulders. The tunic underneath is sleeveless, revealing well sculpted arms and an intricate tattoo. Clarke shudders and discards the jacket, trying to hide her blush at the darkened pupils of the inebriated Commander. She averts her gaze to Octavia and beckons the other girl to come closer.

"Clarke?" Octavia asks airily, watching as Raven returns with bandages and more moonshine. Clarke looks to the pale liquid and nods.

"I need you to hold her down and keep her from flailing," she mutters as she ignores Lexa's steely, heated gaze. "This is gonna hurt."

"I can take it," Lexa mutters as she's forced to lay on her back. " _Ai laik Heda, nou bida gada._ "

Clarke rolls her eyes, forcing down the churning arousal in her gut when she cuts the bloodied tunic in half, exposing the front half of the Commander's body to three pairs of shocked eyes. Lexa is confused a moment, torn between laughing and mocking the girls for staring at her so unabashedly. She knows that her body is up to the standards of most female Grounders; she's hard and lean from combat but still womanly in her figure. Clarke gulps and Octavia visibly shudders as the four of them gaze to the open wound still steadily leaking small traces of blood from her torso. Clearing her head of dirty thoughts, Clarke looks to Raven for the bandages and the alcohol. Before she can take the latter, Lexa reaches up and swipes the bottle from her hands and uncaps it.

The three others watch as the Commander puts the tip to her lips and chugs down a few mouthfuls before returning it back.

"Numbs the pain," Lexa mutters as she wipes her lips with the back of her hand. "Get on with it then."

Octavia takes her position on the other end of the bed while Raven stands beside Clarke, both their hands now sterilized after having doused them in some of the potent alcohol. Clarke reaches for the bandage and soaks it in the moonshine before glancing at Lexa. The veteran warrior nods and grits her teeth before tilting her head back and preparing for the sting. Without further hesitation, Clarke presses the cloth down and wipes away the blood around the wound first. After rinsing and squeezing out the moisture, she returns again, only to hover over the wound this time.

When she pushes the cloth down this time, Lexa lets out a low growl of agony. Without thinking, Octavia reaches up and places her hand upon the older woman's forehead, lightly stroking the clammy skin and pulling her stray hairs from her forehead. Raven's face scrunches up with guilt as she places her hand on the Commander's thigh, squeezing the taut flesh gently to avert the pain. In any other situation, they all know that Lexa would have their heads, but tonight the older woman allows their touch, almost without reluctance. Clarke continues cleaning, gasping when she really sees the wound.

"Lexa, it's not nothing!" She scolds as she wipes the cloth over the deep score beneath her ribs. "This is deep. You're gonna need stitches."

"Cauterize it then," Lexa mutters as she nods her head towards the fire pit at the end of the tent. "A clean blade is beside the desk."

"Lexa, no stitches are more sanitary!" Clarke tries to argue, but one of Lexa's hands comes up and grips her wrist tightly. A fierce glare takes over those sea greens, an inferno that burns brighter than the sun itself, and suddenly it feels like she's melting into the ground from the glint in Lexa's eyes. 

"Do it," Lexa hisses through gritted teeth, "it's quick and easy."

Clarke knows it's because she's inebriated that she allows herself to comply. She nods to Raven, ordering her quietly to heat the blade while Clarke rips a part of the unused cloth and curls it into a ball before shoving into Lexa's hand. The girl understands and nods, placing the makeshift decompressor into her mouth and clenching her teeth around it to test the grip. Her neck veins pulse and throb with the pressure, causing Octavia to shiver unceremoniously.

"We've got you, Heda. _Chil au_ ," Octavia coos when Raven returns with the orange metal, now heated from the fire. The older girl grimaces at the sight, handing the blade to Clarke before returning back to Lexa's side. She places her hand back on that tense thigh, her thumb and index finger subconsciously rubbing soothing circles into the tightened muscles. Lexa's eyes stay glued to Clarke's own as the blonde takes a breath before nodding.

A muted scream expels from the Commander's lips as the blade sizzles against the slick skin. Octavia's hands are knotted in her braids and upon her forehead, her lips just beside the woman's ear, whispering words of comfort and slurred assurance. Raven's breath hitches when a sheen of sweat pools upon the exposed skin of the older woman when Clarke finally removes the heated dagger. She tosses it to the side quickly before reaching for the bandages and wrapping it around the wound. Raven assists with lifting the Commander's hips to help wind the bandage around, but not without blushing.

"Alright," Lexa breathes out as she spits out the gag and throws it away, "now it is done. Satisfied?"

"Why are you so snarky?" Clarke asks with a growl, raising her brow as her head spins from the heat of the moment and the alcohol. "If you didn't notice, Commander, I just saved your goddamn life." Lexa snorts and chuckles, leaning forward with an unexplainable amount of ease that both serves to annoy and arouse the three women surrounding her. In the haze of the alcohol, Lexa realizes that her usually calm demeanour is slipping away.

"And I thank you," she replies huskily, a small smirk playing at her lips when Clarke realizes that Lexa's joking. Another blush paints her face as the younger girl realizes that the Commander of the Thirteen Clans is still partially nude before her, dressed in nothing but her bindings and pants. Her eyes unabashedly trace the jutting lines of her hips as they descend into the low-fitting pants. Her breath hitches when she sees the muscles in her abdomen tense and quiver with each released and inhaled breath the brunette takes. And then there's the tattoos over her chest and the scars that map her body.

"What are we doing?" Lexa asks as she catches both Octavia and Raven both staring at her in the same way. "This isn't just wound cleaning, Clarke."

"No," Clarke mutters, mostly to herself. Lexa wants to roll her eyes but before she can, a soft clearing of a throat interrupts her thoughts.

"We should go before we do something we regret," Raven interjects, though she doesn't particularly look like she wants to leave as her gaze flits over to Octavia and Clarke. The other two girls fluster and rouge again, and finally after all the subliminal hints, Lexa gets the message. The Commander laughs heartily, a sound not unpleasantly foreign to the the three women that surround her. She eyes them with a raised brow, obviously amused.

"I see," Lexa muses as she leans back slightly, "so I assume that multiple partners in sexual relations is _not_ a _Skaïkru_ custom?"

"Lexa!" Clarke gasps, turning an even deeper shade of red. Lexa only grins at the realization that she is right when she sees the similar reaction upon the other two Sky People. She winces when she feels her abdomen sting with the still-healing wound. She reaches for the bottle of moonshine before swallowing a few gulps of the liquid. She grins again, her lips pulling apart like a Cheshire cat when she narrows her gaze at Clarke.

"There is no shame in seeking multiple partners, Clarke. Besides," she says as she nods to Raven and Octavia, "extra hands go a long way."

The alcohol has definitely hit them now.

"I'm down," Raven blurts out with a slight slur, "I mean… if you guys are. It's not every day the _Commander_ wants to sleep with you." A small twinge of sadness plays at her voice when Raven's gaze flickers to her brace. Lexa's expression softens when she sees the self-consciousness in the girl's eyes.

"You are beyond pleasing to the eye, _Reivon kom Skaïkru_. Do not dwell on the superficial things. Instead, allow your strength to elevate you. Take pride in the power you wield within yourself," Lexa murmurs as she reaches out and grazes her fingers over the metal. "Scars should not be hidden but admired. I, for one, have always admired your ability to rise above challenges. It is an strikingly beautiful quality of yours. It's rarely found in even great warriors."

"Damn," Raven breathes out as she looks up to where Clarke and Octavia are both nodding in agreement. "Commander's got game."

"Game?" Lexa asks, but before she can answer, slender fingers run down her bare shoulders to rest in the crook of her elbows. A soft gasp parts her lips and Clarke smiles at the sight of her eyes rolling to the back of her head when soft breaths pant against her neck, heating the slick flesh there.

"It means you've got charm, Heda," Octavia murmurs into her skin, "and I agree with her. I've agreed with her for quite some time."

"Your defiance is always a feature I've enjoyed watching unfold," Lexa chuckles as Octavia's chest presses against her back. "It is tantalizing to watch you challenge your people's ways with such tenacity and fire. You have spirit and courage, traits that are desirable to anyone with a pair of eyes." Octavia's breath hitches and she closes her eyes as she lets the words sink in. It'd been months since Lincoln's death, but she allows a bit of spark return to her heart as she feels Lexa's fingers knot with hers in rough, calloused palms. She leans her head down and rests it between the Commander's bare shoulder blades.

"And me?" Clarke asks with a low growl. "I believe you kissed me first, Commander?"

"And here I was thinking you'd pick me first," Raven chuckles as she inches closer to Clarke's side, her hand finding the small of the younger girl's back. The blonde's breath hitches and Lexa lets out a raspy laugh at the shiver that courses through Clarke's body. Lexa reaches out with a hand not intertwined with Octavia's fingers and grasps at Clarke's palm. She tugs her closely and without speaking, brings her to near eye-level due to the height of the massive bed.

Giving her no warning, Clarke surges forward and places an intense kiss upon Lexa's lips. The Commander hisses into the lips and both Octavia and Raven gasp at the sight. Clarke doesn't hesitate as she nibbles on Lexa's bottom lip before tugging it into her mouth and suckling upon the chapped flesh tenderly. After sometime, Lexa parts her mouth and allows Clarke access to a place that had not been touched by another in many years. Clarke's tongue peeks out and traces her teeth first before it wrestles with the Commander's own. They both forget how to breathe as their tongues wrestle with each other, pushing and pulling, twisting and dipping as the kiss intensifies. When Clarke opens her mouth, more for show to the other two women, Lexa growls.

"You," she mutters into those tantalizing lips, "you are a lioness. Fierce and loyal, proud and strong. You command with the strength of a hundred suns and courage of a thousand men. Your heart is four times the size of your body and bottomless - _infinite_. Your love for your people brings them hope, and in turn, peace." Clarke shivers at the words as Lexa pulls away from the kiss to stare at her dazedly, her glazed expression sending chills down her spine.

The Commander revels in the picture before her, of the sights and sounds and smells of this moment. Octavia's breath is still hot and quick against her back, her fingers absently squeezing around her own with each breath she draws. Raven has moved to encapsulate Clarke, her hands slipping up and down the younger woman's sides before fingering at the hem of her shirt. Her lips are pressed to Clarke's neck, her eyes narrowed in lustful desire. Lexa smirks at the sight of Clarke's blue eyes, lost to the inferno of pleasure when she reaches up and grazes her thumb over the blonde's moist lips.

"What are you thinking?" Octavia's small voice pipes up almost nervously. "Is this a one-time thing?"

"It's not wise for a Commander to take multiple mates, if any." A flash of sorrow paints the brunette's face for a moment, and Clarke knows that she must be thinking of Costia in that moment. Before Lexa can dwell on the haunting memory, she leans over and kisses the woman on the lips softly. Octavia and Raven sense the shift in mood when the Commander's eyes close tenderly with the kiss. Instinctively, they move forward and surround her with their presence. Octavia hums into her skin and Raven's hand finds the Commander's slightly trembling thigh, smoothing the fabric of her pants soothingly.

"No other Commander has brought their people peace before either," Clarke whispers as she pulls away from the gentle kiss. When Lexa's eyes open, they are glazed with tears, but before they can fall, Octavia's lips press a soft nip to her neck, causing the older woman to sigh almost defeatedly. Raven moves this time, leaving Clarke's side for a moment so that she can place her hands upon the woman's cheeks and kissing her forehead sweetly.

"No other Commander showed mercy when her army was slaughtered and she could've retaliated," Raven whispers softly, almost achingly when she thinks of Finn. It occurs to her then, to all of them, that all of them have lost a lover to the cruelty of war in one or another. While the lines between the Commander and the mechanic are not all too fixed and some of the pains unable to fade, Raven thinks she can be the one to start over with Lexa. 

"No other Commander has loved her people as much as you have," Octavia mumbles into her skin, tightening her grip around the woman's hands. Lexa's eyes well with emotion as she's engulfed in human comfort. Hands touch her shoulders, her ribs, her face. Lips graze over the exposed patch of skin surrounding her neck and shoulders, her lips, her forehead, until Lexa is surrounded with touch that she's not had in nearly four years.

"Let us love you, Heda. It's your turn for you to feel the things you feel about us," Clarke hums as she nudges Lexa with soft, small hands. Lexa hisses when Octavia draws her back to lay flat on her back, taking up the other side while pressing gentle kisses to her shoulder. But then, Lexa smiles at her new bed-partners and potential mates with a smile, reaching up to tug Clarke and Raven to the bed beside them with a soft sigh of contentment.

"No," she murmurs as she gazes lovingly to each of them, "let us love each other."

Lexa focuses her attention on Raven first, who lays flat against her front. Her hands drift to the woman's shirt, fiddling with the hem before the mechanic nods and shifts to allow Lexa the pleasure of removing it first. She tosses the shirt elsewhere and reaches upwards, angling her jaw and bringing her down for a bone-crushing kiss. Clarke and Octavia both hum in delight, taking their time to remove the brace that Raven had long since hated. Their hands are slow and tender as they undo each latch and softly place the metal aside. Raven whimpers into Lexa's mouth when Clarke's hands work upon her pants while Octavia lovingly nips up and down her exposed back, her fingers deftly undoing the clasp of her bra before removing it from her torso.

"I say this is unfair," the brunette mumbles as she looks to herself, dressed in only her skin-tight shorts. "You're all overdressed."

Lexa chuckles and nods in agreement before the two of them cheekily stare up at a sheepish-looking Octavia and Clarke. Raven reaches for the younger girl, drawing her into her arms while Clarke nuzzles into Lexa's awaiting embrace. Together, they exchange soft kisses and soothing touches until their clothes are removed and they're reduced to various stages of undergarments. Lexa is left in her binders and skin-tight boxers. Raven is only in her panties, and both Clarke and Octavia are wearing their bras and panties. Knowing that they still have some work to do, the women adjust themselves on the bed.

Lexa undoes the hook on Octavia's bra, drawing her younger warrior in for a heated kiss. Her mouth is hot and her tongue swift against her lips as Octavia groans into the kiss. The older brunette remains flat on her back due to her injury, allowing Octavia's hands to ghost down to her binders, her fingernails scrabbling at the belt before nearly ripping it off with need. Lexa chuckles and eases their kisses, mentally trying to tame the wild stallion that has always been the Grounder of the Sky. Octavia mumbles something incoherent into the kiss before slowing her movements slightly, allowing her to find some purchase in removing the bindings from the older woman. Lexa sighs and slides Octavia's bra down, content with the feel of the medium sized breasts pressing against her own exposed chest. Their undergarments crumple to the floor as their eyes slide shut in contentment.

Raven's back is flat upon the furs, with Clarke's deft tongue lapping against the hollow of her collarbones. One of the mechanic's hands reach down and snap off the bra that covers the blonde's ample breasts. Raven tosses the material to the side before reaching down without hesitation to fondle the medium-sized globes. Clarke groans into the other woman's neck, her hips canting with want as she senses a chill race through her body from the sensations. Her own hands drift upwards to lightly graze over Raven's own breasts, slightly smaller than her own but no less firm, and she sighs. Raven smiles into their kiss as they continue to explore each other's bodies with infinite desire and gentleness. 

Before long, the group of girls are nude, bare for Lexa's bandages. Octavia looks over to Clarke, still hovering over the mechanic and bites her lip. She pauses kissing Lexa to reach over and pull lightly at Clarke's shoulder, drawing her into a kiss. The two of them moan and lose themselves in the motion and swing of things, grinning at the attraction they'd buried for each other since they'd first landed. There was never a doubt in Clarke's mind that Octavia was attractive, but with Bellamy being as guard-dog like as he'd been and Octavia's interests in the males of the group, she never had the courage to try it. But now, as Octavia's tongue wrestles with her own inside her mouth, she cannot help but let that same attraction flourish once more.

After their kisses part off, Raven flips Clarke to her back so she can lay beside Lexa, taking a minute to smirk in the power that Lexa had instilled in her, that she has now instilled in herself as she rests comfortably straddling the blonde's lap. Octavia, who'd been straddling the Commander, glances over at Raven and grins when the older girl leans in for a kiss. Lexa groans, her hips jogging upwards in envy. Clarke hums and reaches over, brushing Lexa's cheek with her palm before drawing her in for a flurry of chaste butterfly kisses to her lips. The mechanic and the grounder break off their kiss to look down at their partners with loving gazes. Clarke and Lexa break from their kisses to stare up at them with proud, wide smiles. 

Lexa's hand is the first to wander to Octavia's sex. Her fingers find the wet heat pooling in the middle of her torso and she smirks when the younger girl's eyes roll to the back of her head and she moans with arousal. Both Raven and Clarke abandon their own pleasure and turn their focus to the writhing girl in the Commander's lip. Lexa's deft hand moves with precise accuracy, her fingers slipping inside those pulsating walls and into hot silk. 

" _Jok_ ," the brunette hisses as she slides her fingers further into the warmth, "you are tight, Octavia."

"It's been awhile," the younger woman hisses as she adjusts herself to the two-finger width of Lexa's penetration. She says the words without sadness, but before she can speak again, hands graze down her back and lock around her middle. Octavia turns her head to see Clarke's arms around her, holding her tightly while she rides herself on Lexa's fingers. Raven's hand is upon Lexa's breasts, her deft fingers pinching and rolling the stiffened bud of her nipple with tight, quick movements. Clarke pecks up and down the expanse of her neck and shoulder while Raven's lips find Lexa's own in a heated kiss.

"Oh God," Octavia moans out when Clarke nips at her neck and Clarke's forefinger finds her clit, "oh God, Clarke… Lexa… Raven… _fuck_ …"

"Come for us," Clarke murmurs as she kisses Octavia's jaw, rubbing quick circles on the engorged bud. "Come, Octavia. Release."

And with one last trembling gasp, Octavia lets herself go upon Lexa, grinding shamelessly into strong hips as her release floods over her partner's fingers and to the furs below them. Raven and Lexa break their kiss to moan at the sight of Clarke deftly capturing the younger girl's lips with her own while helping her ride out the powerful orgasm. Lexa's hips thrust upwards when she suddenly comes up with a dangerous idea. Her gaze flits to Raven with a smirking grin. The mechanic perks a brow at her, but then Lexa's tongue peeks out over her lips to wet the soft petals. Raven shivers at the sight.

"Come," she murmurs as she uses her free hand to point to her mouth, "sit, _Reivon_."

"Shit," the mechanic curses as she feels a tidal wave of pleasure cascade through her at the thought of riding the Commander until her legs are jelly and she's left numb. Lexa grins again slyly, but nods again for her listen. Raven shifts herself, angling her body so not much of the weight of her body is pressed against her weak leg. She mentally thanks herself for getting that pain reduction shot a few days ago from Abby, allowing her for more stability.

Octavia climbs off Lexa's fingers, only to groan in more delight when she sees the peachy curve of Raven's ass staring at her from where she's hovering above Lexa's waiting lips. Clarke moans at the sight, but before Octavia can say anything, she looks down to where Lexa is holding her fingers out to both her and Clarke, stiffened and moist from her own arousal. The Grounder blushes at the thought of how hard she'd come by Lexa's hand, but does not look away when those piercing green eyes stare at her between Raven's other pair of petaled, swollen lips. The mechanic cocks her head and stares at them.

"Eat," Lexa orders from between Raven's legs, her breath tingling the outermost of the other woman's labia. Raven nearly drops fully to Lexa's mouth, but she refrains so she may watch with wanton desire as Clarke and Octavia dip their heads and wrap Lexa's fingers between their lips, suckling greedily.

"Damn," Raven breathes out in disbelief as they lick those digits clean before turning to each other with a fierce kiss. "Fuck, O. Clarke."

"How does she taste?" Lexa asks again, her tone full of control and tightly-wound lust. Clarke breaks the kiss and grins slyly.

"Find out for yourself," Clarke hisses, her tongue tracing her lips with a tantalizing swipe, " _Commander_."

A shiver courses down Lexa's spine at the use of her title in bed. Before Raven can smirk and tease about the Commander having a preference for the word, the hand that had just been cleaned reaches for her hips and Raven yelps as Lexa pulls her bottom down to her mouth. A scream nearly tears through her throat when Lexa's mouth makes contact with the most tender and aching part of her. An experienced tongue parts her lips and delves inside her nectar, lapping up the juices that overflow as a result of her arousal. Lexa eats her out like she fights upon the battlefield. Her tongue is like a broadsword at times, sweeping and slashing down her folds to render her into an incoherent mess. Other times, it is like an arrow, plunging into her hole to fill the ache inside her. And then, best of all, it is like a feather, teasingly and gracefully touching lightly until Raven's body is no longer able to take the fire of pleasure.

"I'm coming," she calls out with a hitched breath, "oh… oh fuck I'm coming, Lexa."

The declaration only causes that dastard tongue to work faster, spinning tight circles around her clit before spelling her name out while she forgets it. Raven's senses are being shot to space with how Lexa's hands grip her hips tightly to her face. She's unsure of how Lexa can even breathe considering how she's grinding shamelessly upon her mouth, her body needing her tongue. When Lexa plunges inside once more, Raven's head tilts back and she howls, not caring how loud she's being or how she feels like she's on fire. Lexa's nose brushes against her clit and after one final lap of her tongue, Raven screams.

"Oh fucking shit," Raven pleads into the Heavens as she tenses up and shuts her eyes tightly, "fuck… _Jesus…_  Lexa, holy shit."

When Raven opens her eyes, falling off the throes of her orgasm and into the recovery, her gaze falls onto the narrowed greens of Lexa's piercing eyes. The sheer power and dominance in that single expression renders Raven into another uncontrollable orgasm, this one more powerful than the last. Hands are upon her stomach, and someone's lips are pressed to hers. Raven cries when she finds Clarke's mouth kissing her own and Octavia's hands fondling her breasts lovingly from behind. Lexa continues her relentless pace, determined to bring Raven to a third and even mightier orgasm.

"Let it go," Clarke hums into her mouth, her teeth nipping her bottom lip, "let her tongue fuck you into oblivion, Rae."

"Shit," Raven hisses as she closes her eyes again, feeling the spike of pleasure fast approaching. "Oh my God…"

"That's it, Raven. We've got you," Octavia murmurs softly, soothingly as she tweaks a nipple between her strong fingers. The pinch, coupled with Lexa's insistent tongue and Clarke's hot mouth, is enough to send Raven over the edge one last time. She comes with their names babbling from her mouth and sweat dripping down her temple. The hands and mouthes do not ease until each contraction is milked clean from her body.

"I'm jelly," Raven gasps as she rolls off Lexa and collapses upon the bed with an exhausted pant, "I have become jelly, Lexa. Christ."

When Clarke looks up, she sees that Lexa's chin is drenched and her lips are coated in Raven's slick. While Octavia maneuvers to pull Raven into her body and murmur sweet nothings into her ear, Clarke rolls over to Lexa. She doesn't even have to wait for Lexa to speak to make her next move. Her lips crash down unto the Commander's jaw, licking her clean and lapping up the tangy, salty taste of the mechanic upon the older woman's lips. Their mouthes meet in a heated, passion-filled kiss as their tastes mingle. Lexa moans, her back nearly arching off the bed when Clarke's hands roam down her body.

"Your gallantry extends into the bedroom I see," Clarke mutters with a smirk as Lexa tenses under her hands, "your chivalry is duly noted, Heda."

" _Jok… skirsh,_ " Lexa struggles for words when Clarke's hands find her breasts. Lexa's eyes are hard, but waver when her nipple is clenched between two slender fingers. " _Beja, Klark, ai yu gafen. Don hod op._ " Lexa's walls crumble in that moment, as Clarke's lips find hers for a soft, slow kiss. A gasp parts the Commander's mouth, leaving her head to spin with the waves of alcohol that have nearly long-since burned through her black blood.

"I won't stop," Clarke murmurs as she presses a kiss to Lexa's chin and then her jaw, "I'll never stop. Feel me, Lexa. I'm _here_."

Another incorrigible expletive leaves the Commander's mouth as Clarke's kisses start tracing downwards. Her lips map every raised scar upon her skin, some of them bringing tears to Lexa's eyes with the gentleness of the kisses. Clarke's eyes are trained on hers as she slides further down her body until she reaches her destination. The blonde continues her path, making sure to lay every ounce of Lexa's skin in a layer of open-mouthed kisses. The Commander writhes upon the bed in agony and need, silently begging for Clarke to return to where her body has ached for so long. Tears mist in those glossy green eyes, wide-open and vulnerable as she watches Clarke settle herself on the edge of the bed, her head above the soft patch of curls between the apex of her strong, scarred thighs. A breath hitches in her throat, the birth of a strangled mewl when Clarke closes her eyes and inhales her scent lustfully.

Lexa smells of the pine, of the earth and forest, but also of salt. It's an enticing scent, Clarke decides when her mouth waters at the thought of tasting Lexa. She opens her eyes to the sight of Octavia laying beside her Heda, her mouth laying kisses and nips to Lexa's neck while one of her hand lays intertwined with the Commander's own. With a bit of envy, Clarke reaches up and takes Lexa's other hand and grasps it firmly, anchoring Lexa to her as her head dips down again. She takes a deep breath, drawing in one final gulp of that titillating musk that sets Lexa apart from the others.

" _Biyo em, Heda. Biyo em, en em na yu choj op_ ," Octavia coos, her voice slithering into the Commander's ear as she squeezes her hand encouragingly. Lexa gasps yet again at the words, of the sharp rasp of Octavia's voice as she speaks in her native tongue, and at the context of the situation. Between her legs, Clarke only grins against her thigh, her breaths pattering against the one place that throbs, quakes, and aches for some sort of relief.

Before Clarke can say anything, she groans when she feels slender fingers tracing the swell of her ass. She looks over her shoulder to see a teasingly smug Raven standing, her hands exploring her soft flesh, squeezing and gripping tightly. She's barely able to contain the moan that leaves her lips when those fingers dip between the crack of her ass and towards her slick centre. Raven nods once at Clarke, flashing her teeth in a smirk before jerking her head towards the writhing and wanting Commander. Clarke gets the message in the silent communication, her vocal cords straining to get out another hiss.

" _Ai choj op_ ," Lexa breathes the words that Clarke desperately wants to hear, "eat me, Clarke."

And with that, Clarke and Raven both dive in.

Raven sighs with relief when her fingers find Clarke's slick walls. Her other hand weaves around Clarke's waist to roll her clit between her fingers, grinning when she hears Clarke moan against the Commander's other set of lips. The sight of Clarke bent over and pleasuring the Commander sends another buck of energy rushing through the young mechanic, but her pleasure is a dull burn -- having been pleasantly sated by Lexa and Octavia four times over. Her focus is fully on the aesthetic portion of watching the almighty Commander writhing and puddling at Clarke's tongue and lips. Her hips cant forward into Clarke's ass when she feels the blonde squeeze down around her fingers, almost as though she'd heard those naughty, lingering thoughts.

" _Jok! Klark, beja_!" Lexa pants as Clarke's tongue explores her inner walls. Her resolve is broken like one breaks in a new stallion. Her hips shamelessly jog upwards to meet every swipe and loving lick of Clarke's tongue. Her mouth parts and a breathtaking cry parts her lip when she feels the fire pooling deep in her belly. She knows it will be embarrassing for her to finish early, so she turns her head and distracts herself with the feel of Octavia's mouth. The two of them kiss heatedly, their tongues dancing and fighting as they were meant to be. Octavia's hand squeezes hers reassuringly, grounding her while her body attempts to fly away in the heat and amazement of this blissful pleasure. The younger girl hums soothingly, easing the tremendous spike of desire.

"You feel so good around me, Clarke. Your walls… they're so hot… so tight… so good," Raven breathes out as Clarke shudders into Lexa's thigh. The taste of the older woman is mind-blowing. Raven's words only fuel her to moan against those petaled, moist lips, sending vibrations throughout the sensitive ring of muscles that contract around her tongue. The blonde hears the pitiful gasp that leaves Lexa's mouth and she can feel that she's close. Hell, she's close. Raven's fingers are experienced from handling explosives and gunpowder. They know exactly what spots to hit and where to hit them. She wriggles her hips and whines desperately for the older girl to pick up the pace. Raven gets the hint and rolls her hips into her thrusts now, adding more pressure.

With a final cry from both girls, Lexa and Clarke unfold into each other like it had been planned out from the start. Lexa cries out into the night while Clarke growls lowly into Lexa's mound. Raven hisses and Octavia grunts as they watch their partners unravel in front of them. It wasn't a surprise that they'd both come undone so quickly, considering the night's events and the buildup within the both of them. The tumultuous wave of both love and lust is enough to send them barreling into another mind-numbing _petite morte_ , reducing the two great Commanders to nothing but sobbing wrecks.

It's an emotional orgasm for all of them, even Raven and Octavia. The two may not have had any physical stimulus to rouse them to such peaks, but the sight alone of watching two powerful women unravel before them has their bodies wound up and strung up on the edge. They gasp and pant between exchanged kisses, with Raven getting a taste of the Commander, before the mechanic share the taste with the youngest Grounder. At some point, Clarke crawls back up to Lexa's waiting mouth, her lips kissing each ounce of skin on the way there. Octavia exchanges a soft kiss with Clarke on the way there before pulling back to nuzzle into Raven's arms, their mouthes finding each other with chaste pecks. The four of them alternate until satisfied.

"So…," Raven drifts off sleepily as she lies curled into Octavia's strong arms, "what now?"

"I understand if you do not wish for this to continue," Lexa chokes on the words, her gut tensing as she freezes, sandwiched between Raven and Clarke. Her eyes well with tears and she tries to push them down to hold back her emotions. Her side aches and she can feel her body beginning to regret some of the strain she'd taken earlier. She clears her throats and begins again to say, "if you wish for this to be a one-time thing, I will not speak of it if that is what you desire." Clarke gazes over her head to both Octavia and Raven, who look reluctant to call this a one-night stand. A burst of relief bursts through her heart at the notion of spending the rest of her life in the arms of those she loves. She glances down to a terrified Lexa, pitying her for a moment.

"Lexa," Raven murmurs as she turns so she can reach out and lay an arm over the muscled torso, "I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

"Same," Octavia whispers as she also reaches her arm over to place her hand atop Raven's on Lexa's abs. Clarke smiles and shifts on the bed so they're all at the same height. Lexa's breaths slow, but her gaze is still guarded and scared so Clarke reaches out and places her hand atop her new partners' own.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," Clarke whispers, kissing Lexa's forehead gently before looking to the other two women, "none of us do."

"Together?" Lexa asks, her voice akin to a whimpering puppy. Octavia and Raven both nod, inching closer to the woman who held the world upon her shoulders. They close their eyes and wind themselves around her, holding her close and allowing her a moment to break, to be Lexa and not Heda.

"We love you," Clarke whispers as she throws her leg over Lexa's waist, mindful of her injuries that she knows in the morning she will have to tend to properly. Lexa takes a deep breath, but when Octavia's hand reaches out to stroke her cheek and Raven's lips kiss her shoulder, she breaks.

A tear slides down her bronzed cheeks and before she knows it, she's softly crying. Clarke knows why, better than her other partners, and it breaks her heart to think that this will be the first time Lexa will have allowed herself to feel something for herself since Costia's death. She reaches between them, clutching Lexa's hand in her own palm before bringing to her mouth so she can lay a soft kiss to the back of her palm. As she looks down, she sees that Raven and Octavia are just as emotional. The four of them are soon crying in joy at the thought of finally finding some sort of solace in each other.

"I'm not gonna lie," Raven laughs between wiping her tears, "if someone told me that I'd be in a polyamorous relationship with the Commander of all Grounders, a Princess, _and_ a girl who lived under the floor for most her life, I would've told them to float themselves." The three other women chuckle at the lighthearted joke, smiling at the truth behind Raven's words. Not a single woman there would've or could've predicted this outcome. 

"Thank you," Lexa says quietly, glancing over to a softly smiling Raven and Octavia, "for trusting in me again. For… loving me." The words still feel foreign upon her lips, but before she can grimace at how they sound, Octavia and Raven hum, reaching out for Lexa to offer her the simplest of affections in the gentle nuzzling of their noses against her skin. Clarke makes an agreeing sigh as she presses a kiss to the top of Lexa's forehead.

"It's a fresh start for all of us now," Clarke murmurs as she glances to her new partners, "and I wouldn't want it with anyone else."

There's a sleepy hum of agreement that passes through her loved ones as they tiredly shift on Lexa's bed to accommodate each other. Raven and Lexa end up being pressed protectively between Clarke and Octavia. The three Sky People are the first to fall asleep, leaving Lexa content to ponder her own thoughts while submersed in the ever-amazing sensation of three hands splayed upon her belly. She stares at her mates, content in the end result of their seemingly playful encounter. Her heart swells with pride as she feels the three of them inch closer to her when a cold chill gently blows through the tent gaps. With the comfort of knowing that for once _she_ is the one being protected, Lexa allows herself to drift into the land of dreams peacefully.

When they wake in the morning (aside from hangovers and a still-injured Heda), their love solidifies into a concept no one would have expected.

 _Forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Shof op - shut up  
> Branwada - idiot/fool  
> Ai laik Heda, nou bida gada - I am the Commander, not some girl  
> Jok - fuck  
> Skirsh - shit  
> Beja - please  
> Ai yu gafen - I need you  
> Don hod op - don't stop  
> Biyo em, en em na yu choj op - listen to her and she will eat you (out)  
> Ai choj op - eat me (out)
> 
> 20 minutes into wound healing and chill, am I right? ;)
> 
> Anyways leave a comment if you want! I don't really know how one would leave a comment for this, haha. But alas, whatever you wish to do. This is still really bizarre and I can't believe I stayed up till 5:35am writing this piece of crap. Also I need to stop making Lexa cry in all my stories wtf is wrong with me.
> 
> Thanks for reading and cheers! :)


End file.
